No flash photography!
by Kelsbury
Summary: A christmass-y type one-shot. Merry Christmas guys!


A Christmas Special!

6:45am, 25th December

Malfoy family home.

"I wish it could be Christmas everyday!" Scorpius sang at the top of his lungs, climbing the stairs of his house in only a faded pair of black track pants and a white T-shirt and, strangely enough, an elf hat.

He skipped into his and his wife's room where his wife and children were sleeping and he began the opening bars of "All I want for Christmas,"

"Oh, I regret letting mum let you borrow that Christmas CD," Rose grumbled, burying herself further undo the covers, reaching out and grabbing her youngest child, Phoenix, from where she was about to fall off the edge of the bed.

"Come on, Rosie! It's Christmas!" Scorpius declared, throwing himself across the foot of the bed, his elf hat askew on his head.

"Can't it be Christmas like, in two hours?" Rose asked, reluctantly sitting up.

"No, no, no, no," Scorpius waggled his finger in front of her face and was about to continue when a blur of red ran past him, out the door and down the stairs, squealing "presents!" at the top of her five year old voice. Scorpius grinned and stood up, following her daughter while Kelly yawned and gently woke up her son who, even at ten, loved to sleep in his parents bed at Christmas, but like Rose, detested getting up early in the morning, no matter the occasion.

Nicholas sat up groggily, throwing back his blankets just as his little sister, Rachael, decided to jump on his stomach, excitement taking over. They looked at each other, grey eyes meeting brown and they said the same thing at the same thing: "Presents!"

They tore off, ran through the door and she was sure Nicholas slid down the banister before Rose rolled out of bed, grabbing her golden Gryffindor gown and tying it tightly around her waist, following her husband and children, her thoughts turning to much needed coffee.

*****

After she was caffeinated, Rose found that even though it was seven in the morning, she was quite awake to watch her children open the presents.

Nicholas was currently trying out his new skateboard and Rose quickly moved out the way, picking up Phoenix who was playing with her Barbie doll. Scorpius was sat on the couch, Rachael on his lap and a book in his hand, reading her the story of Alice in Wonderland.

"Please, Nicholas, don't break a bone this year, okay?" Rose said, dropping her hand on the top of his head and her daughter on the floor, crouching beside the tree to get another present for Nicholas, to distract him from the skateboard.

He leaped on her to get the present, his blonde hair in total disarray and Rose just had to laugh at him.

*****

With all the presents opened up, and metres of multi-coloured, patterned paper littering every surface, the Christmas dinner eaten, relatives visited and chocolate eaten, the Malfoy family were sat in front of their TV, snuggled up on the couch, watching a good Christmas movie: Home Alone; it was one of Rose's favourite Christmas movies.

Scorpius wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulder, pulling her close to his side, his daughter against his chest and his son by his side, his other daughter on Rose's other side and he took this moment to thank God for the family that he had, from his youngest daughter to his father-in-law, he loved his family and wouldn't change it for a world, not for a million galleons or a free trip to go into outer space (a dream of his now since he learned about Astronauts).

When the end credits rolled onto the screen, Scorpius looked to see that Rose was asleep, her head resting against his shoulder, holding Rachael tightly, like a teddy bear, who was also asleep, holding her mother equally as hard. He could not miss this opportunity and he leapt up, startling Phoenix and Nicholas picked her up, balancing her on his hip.

"Dad, what are you doing?" He whispered, seeing that his mum and sister were asleep. Without Scorpius' support, they had both listed to the side, Rose's red hair splayed out against the couch.

Scorpius was rummaging through a drawer before pulling out a digital camera, which he had got for Christmas last year, and quickly snapped a picture.

He smiled and put the camera down, picking up his daughter, extracting her from his wife's grasp and carrying her up the stairs. At seven years old, she was easy to carry. Nicholas was following behind with Phoenix and they went to the girl's room, Nicholas stopped at the doorway, refusing to go into the 'cootie filled' room. Scorpius knew it was a bad idea to send them to public muggle school.

After putting his daughters to bed and telling Phoenix the story of how he and Rose got together, he went to his son's room, _accio_-ed some hot chocolate and let him watch another Christmas movie till he fell asleep. With a quick kiss to his son's forehead he left, shutting the door quietly before creeping down the stairs, back to his wife.

She was still laid on the couch and Scorpius slid in next to her, turning on his side and pulling her close to his chest, the new ring he had bought for her glittering on her finger in the candle light.

He kissed her temple and shut his eyes, welcoming the dreams that awaited for him after an exhausting day out.

*****

"Grandpa, your Christmas' are like ours! Fun!" Scorpius chuckled at the little girl in front of him, her blonde hair swept back into a pony-tail, resembling her daughter so much he felt his heart long for the old days, when they were all together.

"They sure where," he said, pointing to the picture in the album, of Rose asleep on the couch, holding Rachael close. "That's your mum, you know," Scorpius whispered, "that was my favourite Christmas."

"Ever?" The little girl asked, seemingly shocked that somebody could have a favourite Christmas.

"Yeah, petal. Ever." He kissed the little girl on her forehead and tucked her in tightly, making sure she was warm and she had her teddy bear, Scruffy, with her. "Get to sleep now, or Santa won't come," he whispered, and was amused when the little girl shut her eyes quick, feighing sleep.

He closed the door and leaned against it, letting his head fall back against the hard wood.

"Dad?" Scorpius looked up and saw a woman with long blonde, curly hair and deep brown eyes looking at him; Rachael stood there, a puzzled look on her face, "why was that your favourite Christmas?"

Scorpius grinned and whipped out his camera, snapping a picture of Rachael, looking confused and slightly disoriented from the flash.

"Dad!" She groaned, jumping after him but he was far from old and ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, running into the living room where his son Nicholas was sat, his own son at his side, Phoenix stood by the couch, talking a mile a minute to Steven, Rachael's husband and Rose was coming out the kitchen, her hair still as unruly and red as ever, her eyes still sparkling blue.

She smiled at him and went to Nicholas's son, picking him up and holding him close. She saw a flash out the corner of her eye and when she looked at her husband she was rocking on the balls of his feet, looking far too innocent.

"Oh, I regret buying you that camera."

_FLASH _

**A/N: **_This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it, I've been in such a writing mood lately. Oh well, 'Tis the season, right? Merry Christmas! Hope you all had a good day XxX_

_Kelly_


End file.
